The present invention relates to tools, more particularly, to a leverage device for use in connection with prying various things apart.
Tools for disassembling various items or structures have been known for a considerable amount of time. These tools are useful in allowing a user to exert regular forces to rip items apart via prying techniques. A wide variety of leverage devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of leverage devices, for example, the nail and board puller disclosed by Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 9,35,727; the wrecking tool disclosed by Hemfling in U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,734; the pry bar disclosed by Griggs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,337; the lift bar disclosed by Bowlin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,363; the pry shovel tool for wooden pallet deck board removal disclosed by Calahan in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,289; and the pry bar disclosed by Isley in U.S. Pat. No. D214,988.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a leverage device having the proximate end of each respective side bar is attached to a corresponding side of the lower portion of the elongated handle, so that each side bar extends downwardly and away from the distal end of the elongated handle, wherein the pair of side bars and the elongated handle form a three pronged fork-like configuration. These elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to use the leverage device to not only pry things apart by pulling backwards but also allow the leverage device to pry things apart by pulling sideways. The above-described patents make no provision for a leverage device having the proximate end of each respective side bar is attached to a corresponding side of the lower portion of the elongated handle, so that each side bar extends downwardly and away from the distal end of the elongated handle, wherein the pair of side bars and the elongated handle form a three pronged fork-like configuration.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved leverage device that can not only pry things apart by pulling backwards but also allow the leverage device to pry things apart by pulling sideways. In this respect, the leverage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a leverage device having the proximate end of each respective side bar is attached to a corresponding side of the lower portion of the elongated handle, so that each side bar extends downwardly and away from the distal end of the elongated handle, wherein the pair of side bars and the elongated handle form a three pronged fork-like configuration.
The present device, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing new and improved leverage device, method of making, and method of using is disclosed, in which the new and improved leverage device is for use in disassembling various items, such as, wooden pallets. The leverage device comprises: an elongated handle; a wedge foot having a tapered distal end, the proximate end of the wedge foot is attached to the distal end of the elongated handle; and a pair of side bars, the proximate end of each respective side bar is attached to a corresponding side of the lower portion of the elongated handle, each side bar extends downwardly away from the distal end of the elongated handle, wherein the pair of side bars and the elongated handle forming a three pronged fork-like configuration.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of leverage devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved leverage device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved leverage device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises: an elongated handle; a wedge foot having a tapered distal end, the proximate end of the wedge foot is attached to the distal end of the elongated handle; and a pair of side bars, the proximate end of each respective side bar is attached to a corresponding side of the lower portion of the elongated handle, each side bar extends downwardly away from the distal end of the elongated handle, wherein the pair of side bars and the elongated handle forming a three pronged fork-like configuration.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include an optional buttress attached around the distal end of the elongated handle and attached to the proximate end of the wedge foot. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved leverage device that has all the advantages of the prior art leverage device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved leverage device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved leverage device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new leverage device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a leverage device having the proximate end of each respective side bar is attached to a corresponding side of the lower portion of the elongated handle, so that each side bar extends downwardly and away from the distal end of the elongated handle, wherein the pair of side bars and the elongated handle form a three pronged fork-like configuration. These elements make it possible to use the leverage device to not only pry things apart by pulling backwards but also allow the leverage device to pry things apart by pulling sideways.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of making the leverage device comprising the steps of attaching, connecting, getting, grinding, and welding.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using the leverage device comprises the steps of grabbing, locating, obtaining, positioning, pulling, pushing, repeating, and sliding.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.